Origins of Kemp
by MaryHadALittleRose
Summary: This is a prequel to my Kempverse stories. Kemp's backstory and how he came to be living with the Winchester boys. WARNGINGS: Spanking of a minor as a form of parental punishment. Dont like, dont read. Reviews are always welcome :)


Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: This is a prequel for my Kempverse. It's the back-story to how Kemp ended up with the Winchester boys. Thanks to my friend otkcp for all her help.

"Check this out Sammy." Sam looked up from the pancakes that he was eating and took the paper that the elder Winchester brother was waving in his face. It was an online article about a woman who had been found dead in her locked house. The room she had been found in was in chaos with furniture and objects that looked like they had been hurled around the room. The woman had been killed when a vase had hit her in the head.

Sam stared at the picture of the woman in shock. "Are you ok Uncle Sam?" The tall hunter didn't hear his twelve year old nephew's question. He was too busy reliving old memories.

_**Flashback**_

_A sixteen year old Sam slouched in the pew pretending to listen to the sermon. He was really only here in the small town of Blue Earth, Minnesota because Pastor Jim was a friend of the family. That and his dad had made him and his older brother come along to the service. Sam looked toward the choir and found his attention captured by a girl around his age. She had long blond hair that fell in waves around her shoulders and grey eyes that shone with laughter. The girl caught his eye and smiled at him._

_After the service Sam shyly approached the girl who had caught his interest. _

"_Hi, I'm Sam Winchester," he said holding out his hand._

"_I'm Bronwyn Alexander," the girl replied slipping her hand into his._

_**End Flashback**_

Dean shaking his shoulder brought Sam back to the present. "Dude, are you alright?"

Sam locked eyes with Dean and said in an unsteady voice; "It's her." When Dean just looked at him with a blank expression he decided that further explanation was needed. "You know, the one," he said pointedly.

"Oh you mean the one you," here Dean did a pelvic thrust movement that made Sam cry "Dean!" and Ben yell "Dad!" in horror, "with?"

Sam looked embarrassed. "Yes," he admitted.

"Well it sounds like a poltergeist case. We should go and check it out."

Sam could nod in agreement.

...

Dean pulled the Impala outside a cheap motel in Johnsonville, South Carolina and went to check in while Sam and Ben got set up in one of the rooms. Sam sat down at the small round table by the window and got out his laptop. While Ben was flicking through the channels on the TV Sam surfed the internet to see if he could find any more information on Bronwyn. He managed to access her records and found out that to had moved from Blue Earth to Johnsonville when she was seventeen. He also made a surprising discovering, she had an eleven year old son called Kemp.

'_Could he be mine?' _Sam wondered to himself.

_**Flashback**_

_Sam and Bronwyn crept into the old school house giggling quietly. Bronwyn had snuck out of home and met Sam down the road from the motel he was staying at with Dean and their dad. Bronwyn had brought a picnic basket and the two had set up at the old school house. _

_They had a good time, eating, talking, laughing and making out. The kissing had become rather heated and one thing had led to another..._

_**End flashback**_

Sam looked at the records. It didn't look like she'd married anyone and the kid was eleven years old. _'The timeline's right,' _Sam mused to himself, _'I was seventeen when we...' _He paused for a moment. "Oh my God, I have a son!" the taller Winchester boy blurted out.

Dean entered the room just in time to hear this announcement and stared at his baby brother in shock. "You have a son!" he exclaimed.

Sam jumped and turned in Dean's direction and began telling him how he had found out about his son. Dean was still shocked after the explanation but Ben seemed rather excited.

"I have a cousin?" he asked.

"It would seem so," Dean said faintly.

"I have to find him," Sam decided a determined look crossing his face.

...

Sam and Dean managed to track down the foster home that Kemp was staying in. When they arrived Sam asked if he could talk to Kemp. When he was asked why he wanted to see the boy he decided it would be best to tell the truth.

"I'm his father."

The woman who ran the foster home looked surprised and went to find Kemp's birth records. Sure enough the father's name was Sam Winchester.

"Sam Winchester?" the woman asked.

Sam nodded and provided his driver's license as proof of who is was. The woman left and returned shortly after with a boy who was about eleven years old. The resemblance between the boy and Sam was unmistakable. The taller Winchester brother cautiously approached the boy and gave him a warm smile.

"Hey Kemp," he began, "this may come as a bit of surprise to you but I'm your father."

There was silence in which Kemp studied Sam closely with narrowed eyes and a concentrated frown. The moment seemed to last forever. Eventually Kemp must have seen something in Sam that convinced him that he was telling the truth. Much to Sam's surprise Kemp ran forward and embraced him. The foster mom smiled at this display of affection and went to get Kemp things from his room.

...

The drive back to the motel was quiet. Emotions were running high and while Kemp had been glad to see him Sam knew that they reality of the situation would soon hit the boy hard and would most likely result in an emotional storm.

Sure enough when they reached the motel room everything came to a head. Kemp was overjoyed at having finally found his dad but he was also angry at his mom for not telling him about Sam and angry at Sam for not being there. He was also confused because it was apparent that his father had not known about him. And there was of course grief at his mother's death. With all these emotions running riot inside Kemp did the only thing he felt like he could. He acted out.

"Why did no one tell me all this?" he cried tipping a chair over in his anger. He turned on Sam. "You should have been there but you weren't. You just..."

Apparently not knowing what else to do Kemp began tearing through the hotel room tipping over the table and tearing the duvets and pillows off the bed. He also wrecked the TV and made a bomb sight out of the kitchen.

Sam began to despair. His son was out of control and only one thing came to mind. He caught the boy in the middle of his rage. He marched him over to the middle of the room and yanked down his jeans and boxers. He gave his son a resounding smack on his bare behind. He lifted his hand up and brought it down in another sharp smack. By this time Kemp had stopped raging and was trying very hard not to cry as ten more smacks were landed on his bottom.

When Sam was done he allowed Kemp to pull up his boxers and trousers and began to clean up the room. While he was doing this Ben approached his cousin and introduced himself.

"They care about us really," Ben assured his cousin, "they're actually big softies sometimes. You'll get used to how they are."

Kemp gave Ben a small smile and turned to look at Sam. Sam's expression was gentle and he placed his hand his son's head.

"I understand that this all very difficult for you," he said softly, "believe me if I had known about you I would've come to see you. Please understand that I love you son."

Kemp saw the sincerity in his dad's eyes and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I love you too dad," he said and smiled at how right it felt to say those words.


End file.
